<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If the Doctor is Taking Care of Us, Who is Taking Care of the Doctor? by PlanetaryRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374105">If the Doctor is Taking Care of Us, Who is Taking Care of the Doctor?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryRose/pseuds/PlanetaryRose'>PlanetaryRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Vibrators, Whipping, and im right, i just THINK, listen listen liSTEN, that doc deserves to be loved and appreciated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryRose/pseuds/PlanetaryRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of his fellow operators think Gustave deserves some intimate, personal attention. He is always there for them, so they want to show how much he is loved in return. Basically, Doc gets fucked by a group of ops cuz everyone has the hots for him and wants to see him so debauched, aka some sweet, sweet Doc lovin'~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz, Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Gustave "Doc" Kateb, Gilles "Montagne" Touré/Alexandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Gilles "Montagne" Touré/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Alexsander "Tachanka" Senaviev, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Elias "Blitz" Kötz, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Elias "Blitz" Kötz, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Gustave "Doc" Kateb, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov, Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Gustave "Doc" Kateb, Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If the Doctor is Taking Care of Us, Who is Taking Care of the Doctor?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyday I wake up like, fine, if no one else is gonna do it then I guess I will. So here you go, Doc has a dick appointment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gustave still wasn’t sure why he agreed to this. Sure, most of them had fucked at some point, and there was one of the more recent times with himself, Marius, and Maxim with the rest of the Spetsnaz crew but still, <em>this</em> was a lot more than that.</p><p>He felt more nervous than he ever has. Sure, the first few times he did anything with them were also nerve racking but not as much as this. Sometimes Gustave wondered if something was wrong with him, operations never made him nervous at all, besides the worry he had for his colleagues and the people they protected and saved, but he knew all of that was due to countless training and experience. Afterall, nothing trained him to be fucked and pleasured by a group of men, all focused on him. If he thought about it enough, he supposed that maybe <em>that </em>was the biggest reason for his nerves, having all the sole attention on him. Not because he was shy or introverted, but because he never liked being the center of anything. Being in charge was fine but this was different. This was going to be having affection, and care, and desire directed at only him, him the center of all that love and want. He was the one who was supposed to care for everyone else, and fulfil all their needs, not the other way around.</p><p>Increasing his pace down the empty hallway, his footsteps echoing, Gustave rounded a corner and arrived at his destination, the second door on the left. The Spetsnaz living quarters. This is where most of these activities took place, partly because one of them was almost always involved, and partly because their living quarters were located in the relative center of all the other operators’ rooms.</p><p>Gustave stood in front of the door for what felt like minutes, just breathing slowly, trying to work up the courage to open the door. He had been finishing some work so everyone was inside waiting for him. He could always leave, none of them would ever force or coerce him or someone else to go through with something they didn't want, and they wouldn't judge him for backing down. But… Gustave did want this. When his mind would drift during the week it would wander to fantasies of tonight, of many hands drifting over his skin, voices whispering his name. Taking a deep breath Gustave moved to open the door before he could change his mind.</p><p>Inside, his eyes went to a few things in particular. Alexsandr, shirtless, legs spread wide to show off the prominent bulge in his pants, slowly sipping a beer as he looked off to his left, watching Gilles and Timur making out against the wall. Next to Alexsandr on the couch was Maxim with Dominic on top of him. Dominic had his hand shoved into Maxim’s pants, Maxim’s moans being swallowed by Dominic’s greedy, demanding mouth. The remaining operators in the room, Shuhrat and Elias, sat on the two recliners across from each other, playing some sort of card game on the table between them.</p><p>Stepping inside he quickly closed the door behind himself, pressing against it as all eyes in the room turned towards him. He glanced around between everyone quickly, unsure where to keep his gaze, but Alexsandr setting his drink down with a clink and standing captured his attention. The larger man slowly walked over to Gustave, looking him up and down with a hunger in his eyes. And Gustave was frozen under his gaze, a blush forming on dark skin. Gustave could feel everyone watching him but Alexsandr was all he could focus on. Alexsandr’s large steps brought him quickly into Gustave’s space, pressing him into the door, caged in by strong arms. The larger man leaned down until their lips were almost touching before breathing a question across Gustave’s lips.</p><p>“Glad you could join us finally Gustave, are you still up to play with us tonight?”</p><p>Before he could respond the other closed the miniscule distance between them to steal a kiss, short, but it still seemed to pull all the air from his lungs. His eyes fluttered open as Alexsandr pulled back, giving the large Russian a moment to appreciate Gustave’s long lashes.</p><p>“You’re so pretty Gus. Come, let the rest of them appreciate you too.”</p><p>As Alexsandr stepped away he held out his hand for Gustave, to guide him forward. Taking a few tentative steps, the rest of the operators moved closer to the center of the room, crowding around the couch and recliners to get closer to him. Shuhrat and Elias were the closest but stepped slightly back so Gustave had a path to the center of the group. Elias grabbed his ass as he passed, making him jump, but Gilles was there to catch him, like always.</p><p>Gilles smirked down at him, his powerful gaze locking Gustave in place, keeping him there as Elias came up behind him, hands squeezing his ass and mouth tasting his neck.</p><p>A deep chuckle from his left drew his attention. Dominic, now standing and facing him, looked him up and down while Elias continued his assault.</p><p>“So greedy Elias, save some for the rest of us.” Dominic said.</p><p>Elias paused his assault on Gustave’s neck to speak, stormy eyes looking over Gustave’s shoulder.</p><p>“Then come and take some, Dominic.”</p><p>Gustave let out a slight moan as Dominic did just that, striding confidently into Gustave’s space. Dominic slotted himself against Gustave’s front, shoving a leg between his and lifting his head with a hand under his chin. Dominic’s piercing gaze made him feel naked even though not a single piece of clothing had yet to be taken off of him. Gilles took this moment to speak up.</p><p>“C’mon boys, we can be gentlemen about this. This night is about Gustave after all.”</p><p>That reminder made his blush deepen, and his cock begin to stir. Dominic and Elias reluctantly released him, allowing Gilles to guide him by the hand further into the room. Gilles passed him towards Timur and Maxim.</p><p>“Timur, Maxim, undress him while we set some things up.” Gilles directed.</p><p>Set some things up? Gustave attempted to turn and look back at Gilles and the rest but Timur and Maxim grabbed him, pulling him into their arms before he could. He was trapped between the two Russians, their hands wandering up and down his body.</p><p>Either whatever was being set up for him was taking a while or Timur and Maxim were intent on enjoying him, and stripping him down as slow as possible. His mouth was always preoccupied with one of theirs, trading as they moved him around to slowly drag his clothes off of him.</p><p>First, Timur roughly pulled him by his scarf, their lips slamming together and drawing a gasp from the doctor. Maxim, meanwhile, boxed him in from behind. Reaching around Gustave, Maxim began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, fingers scratching over each inch of skin as it was exposed.</p><p>Suddenly, Timur released him, pulling the scarf from Gustave’s neck and dropping it to the floor. Maxim recaptured his lips without missing a beat. Timur finished the remaining buttons on Gustave’s shirt. Maxim helped pull the garment off of his shoulders and down his arms before letting it fall to the floor.</p><p>Maxim released his mouth, allowing the doctor to regain his breath but Timur trailing calloused hands up and down Gustave’s chest made it difficult to do so. Distracted by Timur’s ministrations, Gustave didn’t realize Maxim had dropped to his knees in front of him until he felt fingers playing with the button of his pants.</p><p>Looking down, he met the hunter’s gaze. He looked away, embarrassed seeing Maxim kneeling in front of his crotch with a lewd smirk on his face. Why did Maxim have to look at him like that? Before Gustave could get lost in his insecurities Timur dropped his head down to start biting and sucking at Gustave’s chest. The doctor was unable to stop the gasp that escaped him as Timur took a nipple between his teeth. He also couldn’t stop the heat that rose in his cheeks at the chuckle he heard from Timur at the reaction. In spite of himself, Gustave felt himself start to grow hard from the attention he was receiving. And Maxim noticed as well.</p><p>Said man began nuzzling at the growing bulge. Gustave attempted to breath through it to keep more embarrassing sounds from coming out, heavy breaths through his nose, but as Timur also continued nibbling at his chest that became easier said than done.</p><p>When Maxim finally started to pull Gustave’s pants down, the doctor gave up the fight for silence. Maxim now started to lick and mouth at his crotch, saliva soaking through his underwear. He started to gently rock his hips against Maxim’s mouth, and letting small sighs and gasps out, no longer caring about the others hearing him.</p><p>The sweet, slow torture of Timur and Maxim’s attention was brought to a halt as Dominic came up behind Gustave, clearing his throat.</p><p>“C’mon now boys, you’re torturing the poor man, that’s supposed to come later.” Dominic said as he brought his hands up to feel Gustave’s firm stomach.</p><p>“Besides we’re about ready, and as much as we love this little show, let’s get to the main event, yeah?” Dominic’s word made Gustave shiver in a mix of excitement and trepidation. What exactly did this group have in store for him?</p><p>Maxim worked the rest of Gustave’s remaining clothing off of him, only stopping to nuzzle at his now free dick. Once completely naked, Dominic turned Gustave around and began to lead him forward. Now able to see what they had been doing while he was occupied with Maxim and Timur, Gustave let out a gasp. Luckily Dominic was leading him forward or he would have frozen in place.</p><p>Hanging down from where it was attached in the ceiling was a spreader bar, just the perfect height for Gustave’s arms to be immobilized above him, but not tall enough that he would have to stand on the tips of his toes. It was positioned where the table had been, which was now shoved against a nearby wall instead, and in the center of the couch and chairs. At least his audience would be comfortable for whatever was about to transpire.</p><p>Dominic positioned him, guiding his arms up to shackle them. Gustave shivered from the vulnerability; naked, on display, and bound. Dominic soothingly rubbed Gustave’s arms.</p><p>“You look beautiful like this Gus.”</p><p>Whether that was meant to make Gustave blush harder or make him feel less self-conscious, he couldn’t tell. Dominic backed away, admiring his work, and Gustave’s body. Elias approached Dominic, drawing his attention away from Gustave. While Elias grasped and began kneading Dominic’s ass, the other German claimed Elias’s mouth. They helped each other out of their shirts. Gustave watched in interest as one of Dominic’s hands came up and harshly pinched one of Elias’s nipples, drawing a yelp, their kiss swallowing the sound. Elias’s cry made Gustave’s dick jump in interest, which didn’t go unnoticed by some of the others.</p><p>Gilles walked up to Gustave, his towering form forcing Gustave to look up to maintain eye contact. He felt Gilles’s hand ghost along his thighs and lower stomach, avoiding Gustave’s neglected dick. Gilles looked to his right, watching Dominic and Elias’s make-out session, watching as the two got more heated, groping and rubbing each other through their pants.</p><p>“Okay you two, tonight isn’t just about you, look at Gustave here, completely neglected and aching.” As Gilles said this he finally grabbed Gustave’s cock, causing him to cry out, and rock into the large fist around him.</p><p>Dominic and Elias broke apart at this, lips swollen and red. Elias backed away, allowing Dominic to turn and face Gustave again.</p><p>“You're right Gilles, but I could never forget about a beauty like this.” Dominic said, gesturing at Gustave.</p><p>Gustave averted his gaze at the praise, but Montaigne didn’t seem to like that. Grabbing Gustave’s chin, the large Frenchman forced Gustave to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Yes, beautiful indeed.”</p><p>Gilles gave Gustave a deep, passionate kiss, his tongue sliding into Gustave’s open and willing mouth, before he withdrew and backed away, taking a seat next to where Alexsandr was on the couch.</p><p>Dominic cleared his throat, all eyes going to him. Instead of speaking, Dominic walked around Gustave, circling him like a shark, and Gustave certainly felt like prey under the German’s heated gaze. Dominic paused behind him. Before Gustave could even start to turn his head to see what Dominic was doing, he heard before he felt the cracking of leather against skin.</p><p>The sharp sting of many small strips of leather, a cat o’nine tails, forced a yelp from him. Without a pause to let him recover, Dominic brought the whip down onto Gustave’s back again.</p><p>And again. And again. Each time hitting a new spot, one to his ass, another to his lower back, one to the back of each thigh. Each one caused Gustave to shout in pain and surprise.</p><p>Dominic stopped after a few hits, allowing Gustave a moment to regain his breath. The German pressed himself against his back, lips brushing against his ear.</p><p>“Fuck, you are look so good in red.” Dominic whispered in his ear.</p><p>Stepping back, Dominic continued his work, now focusing strikes on Gustave’s thighs and ass, varying the intensity of each strike. Some had tears forming in his eyes, and others were soft, almost a caress to his reddened skin. It was only when Dominic could feel the heat radiating from Gustave’s ass did he stop. Gustave was sweating and panting hard, but he loved it, his dick hadn’t softened for a moment under the harsh treatment. Dominic returned to his side, hands gently massaging red skin.</p><p>“You did so well Gus, you look so sexy like this ya know.” Dominic said.</p><p>Gustave still averted his gaze but couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face from the praise. When Dominic backed away, rummaging through something behind him, Gustave took the moment to look around.</p><p>Everyone sat around him, some making out like Alexsandr and Gilles, or Timur and Shuhrat, while others slowly jerked themselves to him, like Elias and Maxim. The stinging in his ass and thighs made all the eyes watching him easy to deal with. It was like being bruised and tired out on an operation, he was used to pain, could deal with it, focus on it. And fuck if this pain didn’t at least feel good.</p><p>Gilles, being almost too observant, seemed to realize the thoughts in Gustave’s head, the way Gustave distracted himself in the moment. Standing up, the literal mountain of a man left Alexsandr’s side for the moment, approaching Gustave. Being tied up and on display the way he was only made him feel even smaller compared to Gilles. Gilles grabbed his chin, making sure Gustave was paying attention before speaking.</p><p>“You sounded so sexy there… but I wonder how you will sound when all you feel is pleasure.”</p><p>Gilles’s thumb played with Gustave's lower lip, enticing him to open his mouth and accept the digit. He shyly sucked on Gilles’s thumb at first, but when the larger man smiled down at him approvingly Gustave doubled his efforts. Swirling his tongue while bobbing his head, maintaining eye contact while he worked.</p><p>So entranced with his task, he didn’t notice anything or anyone else around him, until he felt a cold wetness press against his perineum. The shock of it made him jump slightly and let Gilles’s thumb fall from his mouth. Turning his head his eyes met Dominic’s, who smirked at him.</p><p>Dominic’s fingers, covered in lube, circles along his perineum, avoiding Gustave’s ass and making him shiver. Finally Dominic relented however, slippery fingers moving to slowly circle Gustave’s hole. His mouth fell open, a quiet moan coming out. He closed his mouth, teeth clacking together, and clenched his fist as Dominic continued to play with him. Gilles, momentarily forgotten by Gustave, roughly forces Gustave to look at him again. The larger man then dropped to his knees, now the one looking up at Gustave. Due to his size, Gilles was able to lift an arm up and easily bring two fingers back to Gustave’s mouth. Gustave didn’t need to be told what to do.</p><p>Sucking at Gilles’s fingers was a good distraction as Dominic slowly began to press a finger into him but did little to quiet the sounds coming from him as Gilles took his dick into his mouth in one motion, the tip hitting against Gilles’s throat. Gustave’s eyes closed in pleasure as Gilles began bobbing his head and Dominic began working a second finger in. Trapped between the two was a exquisite torture as going forward only brought him deeper into a tight, wet throat, and back only lead him further onto Dominic’s fingers as they opened him up and searched for his prostate.</p><p>His movements became sloppy, finding it hard to concentrate on sucking Gilles’s fingers, and that was the cue Gilles needed to let go of Gustave’s dick with a final hardsuck. Gustavo cried out in frustration as Gilles pulled his fingers away too, he had been getting close to cumming. Taking a few deep, calming breaths he opened his eyes again, seeing Gilles standing once more with bright, swollen lips, wiping the drool from his chin. Beautiful.</p><p>Gilles gave him one last look over before walking away, returning to Alexsandr’s side. When Gilles took a seat Gustave was able to see Alexsandr clearly. The large Russian had pushed his pants and underwear down to his thighs, slowly jerking himself while looking at Gustave with half lidded eyes.</p><p>Swallowing hard, he looked away, turning his head to search out the others. Shuhrat and Timur were a lovely sight, Shuhrat laid out on the floor with Timur straddling him. Both had stripped down to just their pants and were grinding their groins together while loudly and sloppily making out. Nearby was Elias and Maxim. Elias was completely naked, while Maxim, still fully clothed, was between his legs, head bobbing up and down his dick.</p><p>Dominic slowly pulled his fingers out of Gustave and backed away, returning a moment later. He circled around to Gustave’s front, in his hands was a curved, silicone dildo. He presented it to Gustave and smiled when Gustave audibly swallowed, eyes never leaving the toy. Circling back behind Gustave, Dominic teased him with just the tip of the toy, barely pushing it in before pulling it back out. He repeated this a few more times, enjoying Gustave’s annoyed huffs. He chuckled when Gustave attempted to push back onto the toy, but was quickly able to pull away before the toy could go in any deeper than he allowed.</p><p>Gustave let out a defeated sigh, sagging slightly in his binds. Dominic came back to his front, reaching out to lift up Gustave’s chin. Slight tears of frustration were in Gustave’s eyes, and Dominic took a moment to wipe them away.</p><p>Smiling at Gustave, Dominic stepped back, appraising him. Skin flushed, and shiny with a sheen of sweat. Gustave’s dick stood proudly, a line of precum running down to his balls. The head red and sensitive, begging for attention. Dominic reached out to gently caress Gustave’s dick, thumbing the head. Gustave jumped at the stimulation, letting out a ragged moan and shivering at the sweet stimulation, which ended far too soon. Dominic pulled back again, enjoying how breathless Gustave became from such minimal attention, so sensitive and responsive to the littlest touch.</p><p>“Look at you, such a perfect, beautiful slut for us. Wouldn’t all of you agree?” Dominic asked.</p><p>A chorus of yeses and other sounds of agreement came from the others. The praise made him blush but he didn’t duck his head this time. Dominic smiled at him, walking forward slowly and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Someone, probably Elias, whistled, making Dominic and Gustave laugh, breaking their kiss but remaining close, foreheads pressed together. After regaining his breath, Dominic stepped away again, moving back behind Gustave. Looking around, he realized everyone now had their attention fully on him.</p><p>Alexsandr still had his pants pushed down his thighs, but Gilles beside him had taken over stroking Alexsandr’s dick. Gilles had only lost his shirt, slowly and lazing stroking Alexsandr while keeping his eyes fixated on Gustave. In a chair to Gustave’s right was still Elias and Maxim, both now completely naked, with Maxim sat on the other’s lap, stroking both of their dicks together, a few dribbles of precum slipping between his fingers. Elias winked at Gustave as their eyes met. Timur and Shuhrat sat in the other chair. The pair had removed their remaining articles of clothing and now held each other, making out but breaking apart often to return their attention to Gustave every so often. He was the main star of the show after all, something he was reminded of with the hungry gazes on him.</p><p>He shifted in his binds a little, waiting for Dominic to do <em>something.</em> A distinct click and then the sounds of vibrations reached his ears. Dominic pressed the vibrator against his hole but didn’t go further, allowing Gustave to feel the vibration travel along his perineum and up the base of his cock. The toy circled Gustave’s hole, occasional pressing down along his perineum before relenting. Pushing the vibrator into him, Gustave would have fallen to his knees were it not for the bar holding him up. The vibrator was long and tapered to a point, perfect for finding and pressing directly against his prostate. Which Dominic quickly accomplished.</p><p>Gustave’s toes curled as the vibrations focused on his prostate. He barely realized he was making noises, his world having centered on the feelings coursing through him, the rest of the world becoming deafened and fading. It wasn’t until he felt lips against his did he return to himself, responding to the kiss. Dominic, biting and pulling on his lips, took his dick in his hand, slowly beginning to jerk Gustave off. The feeling of slickness followed Dominic’s movements, lube helping the slide of the hand on his dick.</p><p>Very quickly Gustave realized he was going to come. He tried to voice this realization against Dominic’s demanding lips, but between the near constant moans coming from him and Dominic refusing to stop the kiss, Gustave could only squeeze his eyes closed and let himself fall over the edge.</p><p>Gustave sagged as he came, shaking as Dominic jerked him through it. It took him a few minutes to come back to the present, the feeling of hands petting and squeezing his pecks, thighs, stomach, everywhere, helping to bring him back to awareness. He realized he didn’t feel the vibrations anymore, Dominic or someone having removed the vibrator. Opening his eyes he found Dominic standing in front of him still, rubbing soothing circles into Gustave’s chest. He watched as Dominic lifted a hand, fingers covered in Gustave’s come, and licked them clean.</p><p>To his left, Gilles spoke from his seat next to Alexsandr, “<em>Fuck</em> Gustave. You look so beautiful when you come undone.”</p><p>Gustave sheepishly smiled at the praise, attention returning to Dominic when the German brought a hand to his cheek.</p><p>“Okay beautiful, you ready for more?” Dominic asked.</p><p>Gustave took a moment to assess himself. He no longer felt completely boneless, and he had long since stopped shaking from the force of his orgasm.</p><p>“Uh, almost… Go slow, please?” Gustave asked, looking away, shy about asking for his own needs.</p><p>A hum from Dominic, “No problem beautiful. Anything for you.”</p><p>Dominic dipped down for another kiss which Gustave eagerly returned, starting to feel his cock stir again. Dominic broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly, before moving behind Gustave once again. Dominic wrapped his arms around him, pulling his back against the other’s chest. Gustave hummed contentedly as the other began to kiss and suck at his neck and shoulders, hands rubbing up and down his chest, never going lower than his waist. This quickly got his desire stirring again, wanting Dominic to just dip his hand a little lower.</p><p>A chuckle from Dominic, then a question, “You ready, Gustave?”</p><p>“Yes, please, fuck.” Gustave replied.</p><p>Dominic brought his hands to Gustave’s back, pressing firmly. He let Dominic maneuver him, bending him forward slightly, making his ass stick out and rub against Dominic’s cock. He heard a soft click before feeling lube dripping onto him. He heard Dominic slick up his own cock too, before finally getting to experience it pushing into him.</p><p>A soundless gasp left him as Dominic easily slid in, all the way to the base. Dominic rested there a moment, but Gustave’s whines encouraged him to start moving. The pace started slow and smooth, but Gustave meant it when he said he was ready for more.</p><p>“Dominic, <em>please.</em> I…” Gustave started to ask then paused, unsure of how to vocalize his request, feeling shy and too vulnerable again.</p><p>Dominic paused his movements before responding, “Hm? What is it Gus, what do you want?”</p><p>Gustave could only rock his hips back against Dominic’s with a soft whine.</p><p>“Tsk, tsk, Gustave. Speak up, how can we know what you need if you don’t tell us? Unless… You want me to stop?” Dominic jokingly threatened.</p><p>“N-no! I.. Please.. More, faster, I just..I want more.” Gustave quickly replied.</p><p>Dominic gave his ass a firm slap.</p><p>“Anything for our angel.”</p><p>Gustave didn’t have a chance to process the pet name before Dominic started to move again, fast and hard like he had asked for. Closing his eyes, he let himself just feel what Dominic was doing to him, mouth falling open to let out the moans and gasps that Dominic was fucking out of him. Dominic would surge forward while roughly pulling Gustave into the thrust by his shoulders. It was fast, hard, and perfect.</p><p>Quickly, he heard Dominic let out a quiet fuck, before the German fully sank in once more and released inside of him. He loved it, and it felt good, but he hadn’t come. He looked over his shoulder at the other man, an uncharacteristic whine bubbling up in his throat but Dominic soothed him with a hand rubbing his lower back.</p><p>At that moment Elias stood up, coming to stand in front of Gustave, capturing his attention. Elias lifted his chin up, looking at him with a cocky smile and burning eyes.</p><p>“Don’t worry Gus, we got you.”</p><p>Dominic pulled out of him but instead of retreating Dominic pressed closer. Gustave realized why as Dominic reached up and freed his hands. He was confused at first but when Elias pushed him to his knees, he put the pieces together. He eagerly started to reach for Elias’s hard cock but said man stepped out of his reach. Gustave was confused, opening his mouth to question what he did wrong but Elias beat him to it.</p><p>“No hands Gus, and no touching yourself. Keep them behind your back.”</p><p>He wordlessly followed the command, bringing his hands behind his back and firmly grasping his forearms. He sat up straighter, raising his chin and obediently waiting for Elias to give another command or to do something. Elias stepped forward, a hand going to Gustave’s hair to card through his locks soothingly. He closed his eyes and leaned into the feeling. Finally, he felt the tip of Elias’s cock press against his lips and he wasted no time in opening his mouth to suck Elias down to the base.</p><p>He swallowed around Elias’s cock, holding him in his throat as long as he could before pulling back for a breath and then starting to bob his head to take Elias deep again. He kept this rhythm for a few minutes, enjoying Elias’s moans that let him know he was doing a good job. His finger itched to move though, either to pleasure himself or to reach for Elias, it didn’t matter. Elias seemed to read his thoughts from the furrow of his brow and the slight slowing of the pace. The german tightened his grip in Gustave’s hair, taking control. With both hands, Elias started to roughly fuck his mouth. He closed his eyes in pleasure, effectively distracted thanks to the rough treatment. He moaned, the vibrations making Elias occasionally falter for a moment before recovering.</p><p>When Elias started to slow, shifting to choppy, rough and deep thrusts, he knew that Elias was close. What was surprising however, was when Elias abruptly pulled out of his mouth. Opening his eyes, he watched as Elias furiously jerked himself off, and Gustave understood what was happening. Closing his eyes, he listened as Elias let out a final guttural moan before painting Gustave’s face with his release. Elias’s hand slid from Gustave’s hair as the German took a step back to admire his work. Gustave carefully opened his eye that was not covered in semen to yearningly look up at Elias. His cock throbbed with need but Gustave kept his hands behind his back still, waiting for the next move.</p><p>“Fuck, Gus. You did so well. Shit, you look so beautiful.” Elias said.</p><p>Elias used a thumb to wipe the cum off Gustave’s eyelid so he could open both eyes. Elias brought the thumb to Gustave’s lips to lick clean. Elias turned away to return to his seat which had now been taken by Dominic. Elias walked over and fell into his teammate’s open arms to recover. Gustave startled as a hand clasped his shoulder. Maxim, joined by Timur and Shuhrat, appeared in front of him. Like the hunter he was, Maxim’s gaze was predatory, and his chuckle reminded Gustave more of a growl.</p><p>“Let’s put this sluts skills to the test, yes?” Maxim asked the other two.</p><p>Maxim moved back behind him while Timur and Shuhrat stepped in closer. Maxim roughly guided Gustaved to lean forward, while a firm grip in his hair by Timur kept him from dropping to his hands. Gustave expected Maxim to tease him, the hunter did love his games, but received the opposite as Maxim quickly pushed into Gustave in a single, fluid movement.</p><p>This made Gustave drop his mouth open in a moan which Timur quickly took advantage of. The dick in his throat quickly brought Gustave’s attention to the two men in front of him. A pull of his hair by Timur spurred him on, he didn’t need to be told twice. He reached for Shuhrat’s cock while beginning to suck Timur’s. Maxim’s thrust helped him bob up and down the sniper’s cock, while his hand worked on Shuhrat. Releasing Timur’s cock with one last firm suck, he switched, bringing Shuhrat’s cock into his mouth instead, and a hand up to Timur’s to continue his work. Someone’s hand lightly scratched along his scalp, making him groan along the cock in his mouth.</p><p>Timur laughed while continuing to pet him. “Fuck, look at him Shuhrat. It’s like he was made to do this, look how- fuck. Feel how good he is at this.”</p><p>Shuhrat pushed Timur’s hand from Gustave’s head, replacing it with his own before responding, “Pretty sure I already am, idiot.”</p><p>Shuhrat’s words held only mirth and pleasure. Shuhrat’s grip tightened in his hair, encouraging Gustave to quicken the pace, which he obliged. This rhythm continued, with his mouth switching between the two, and Maxim keeping a steady pace that brushed his prostate, keeping a steady flow of moans coming from Gustave, and much appreciated by whomever had their cock in his mouth at the time.</p><p>Shuhrat finished first, pulling his cock from Gustave’s mouth to add his come to Gustave’s face. Not long after was Timur, who pressed deep into his throat, ensuring that he didn’t spill a drop. When Timur backed off, Gustave took some much needed breaths as he fell onto his hands. Maxim was close, and had increased the pace to chase his own end. The rough pounding against his prostate made Gustave’s thighs shake. Dropping onto his arms, Gustave moaned into his bicep as he felt himself being pushed closer to the edge.</p><p>Maxim reached under him, taking his neglected dick into hand and jerking him to the pace of their thrusts. This finally pushed him over the edge, wailing as he shook under the hunter. Maxim finished inside of him before pulling out. Maxim held him up with an arm around his torso as he collapsed from the force of the orgasm he finally received. Maxim shifted him back to lean against him as they both recovered. When Gustave finally opened his eyes, Maxim smiled down at him approvingly before letting him go. Maxim got up and stepped away, ruffling Gustave’s hair before leaving.</p><p>Gustave’s knees ached from sitting on the hard floor for so long but he still felt too boneless to move. He only lifted his head back up as he heard the couch to his left creak as Gilles and Alexsandr stood up. He watched with half-lidded eyes as the two giants closed in on him. Gilles moved in front of him and brought a hand down to Gustave’s face, holding his chin in a firm grip.</p><p>“You did so well Gustave, I am so proud of you.” Gilles said to him.</p><p>He smiled at the praise. Gilles then started to help him stand up, legs still shaky from coming. Alexsandr’s hands on his shoulders steadied him. Gilles and Alexsandr shared a look before returning their eyes to him. Gilles stepped in for a brief kiss before retreating.</p><p>“Gustave, love, can you take more or do you need a break?” Gilles asked.</p><p>Gustave knew he wasn’t ready again just yet, his cock still soft after his last orgasm, but he wanted them right now, could still feel the desire coursing through his veins. And fuck if he didn’t want to hear that praise from Gilles again.</p><p>“Yes, please, I want more, I can take it.” He replied.</p><p>Alexsandr spoke up, “Ha, look at that, so eager and cock-hungry. No wonder you are so good at taking it, beautiful.”</p><p>Gustave bit his lip and smiled at Alexsandr’s crude but welcome praise. Gilles smirked down at him and nodded in agreement. He gasped in surprise as Alexsandr quickly pulled him back against his large cock. Alexsandr slipped the tip of his cock into Gustave easily but paused there. Gilles stepped closer, hand holding his dick and the other gently pulling Gustave down. Gustave opened his mouth, stopping to lick and suck at the head of Gilles’s cock before swallowing the rest down.</p><p>Gilles groaned in pleasure, the hand on Gustave’s shoulder tightening. Alexsandr took that moment to slide further in, pulling Gustave back the rest of the way. The two larger men easily found a rhythm. It was smooth and brought both of their cock deep into Gustave, the smaller man’s muffled moans letting them know how much he was enjoying it.</p><p>The pleasure bordered on the pain of overstimulation but their slow pace kept him at the precipice between the two as he felt himself start to recover and his dick began to stir once again. The feeling of almost too much remained but he loved it as it was occasionally broken up with sharp shocks of pleasure whenever Alexsandr’s dick hit his prostate head on. The two noticed his cock, now hard once again, and began to increase the pace. Gustave tried to keep up but the speed of the other two were too much to match. Instead he steadied himself with his hands on Gilles’s hips and slackened his jaw, opening his throat for Gilles to fuck into. Alexsandr wrapped his large arms around Gustave's waist and bending over the smaller man, drove down, deep into Gustave, expertly hitting his prostate with each rough thrust of the hips.</p><p>Spit roasted between the two, he could only hold on and enjoy the ride. Alexsandr was practically holding him off the ground and Gilles barely gave him time to breathe as they chased their orgasms. When one of Alexsandr’s hands found his cock his toes curled as the giant fist fucked him, tight grip just right to leave Gustave seeing stars.</p><p>Unsurprisingly Gustave came first, his come spilling over Alexsandr’s hand and onto the floor below. Alexsandr’s arm around his waist and Gilles’s firm grip on his shoulders were the only thing holding him up as his legs became useless beneath him. The blood rushing in his ears downed out the sound of the other two finishing. He instinctively swallowed as he felt Gilles shake and come down his throat. Alexsandr pulled out and he felt the come leaking from him after having taken multiple loads.</p><p>Gilles took him from Alexsandr, lifting him up and carrying him over to the couch to lay him down. He felt others bring warm washcloths, wiping the cum from his face, catching what leaked from his ass, and wiping the sweat that had started to dry from his tired body. Once done and with his head on Gilles’s lap, a blanket was laid over him to protect him from the chill of the room. He was too spent to open his eyes, simply nuzzling into Gilles’s thigh while the larger man combed fingers through his hair. He felt someone lift his legs so they could slide under and another come over to join Gilles in petting him.</p><p>“You did so well Gus, so perfect for us, so beautiful.” Gilles said.</p><p>He blushed, hiding his face in Gilles’s lap. However, he lifted his head and cracked opened his eyes when a voice to his left called his name. Dominic, now wearing underwear, stood above him with a glass of water. Gilles helped him sit up as the cup was brought to his lips. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was until the water touched his tongue. Finishing the whole glass, Dominic wiped a stray drop from his chin before asking a question.</p><p>“Are you hungry Gus? Need or want anything at all?”</p><p>“No, but thank you. Right now I am just tired.” He said.</p><p>Alexsandr, who had been the one to sit under his legs patted his thigh through the blanket, “Then rest beautiful. You deserve it, this night is for you after all. We will be here when you wake up.”</p><p>Nodding his head, he let Gilles guide him back down and resume combing through his hair, letting the calming motion and the soft murmurs of the others talking lull him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>